


Now there is two of them

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Thaea loved to do the opposite of what anyone told her to do.





	Now there is two of them

  Thaea loved to do the opposite of what anyone told her to do. Reginald told her to stay away from Allison, so she took Allison and showed her the world outside of the Umbrella. Her father told her not to hand herself in, whoops, but at least her mother was safe. Allison told her not to meet Diego under any and all circumstances. Well lucky for her, she had missed most of The Umbrella Academy crew members and was in need of a catch up with Florence. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, each one of them taking her presence in. 

 

“Miss me?”

 

Florence and Klaus ran to hug her first. The others all piled in after. Except two. One being said Diego that she wasn’t allowed near and the other was Allison standing between them. Like she was trying to protect one from the other.

 

_Interesting._

 

“Allison.”

 

She gave her best attempt at an innocent smile. It didn’t work.

 

“No.”

 

Allison turned to direct Diego out of the room. Diego, both amused and confused given the look on his face, dodged Allison and came over to Thaea.

 

“Diego Hargreeves, Number Two and expert knife wielder.”

 

He put his hand out.

 

Thaea eyed it.

 

“No hidden weapons.”

 

Thaea shook his head, both competing in trying to one up the other.

 

“Althaea Loukas , Doctor and Allisons partner.”

 

_“For now.”_

 

Both ignored Allison's shout.

 

 

Thaea smiled. Both could hear Allison groaning in the background. A small thump told them that Florence and Declan had fallen onto the floor laughing. 

 

“Expert knife wielder?”

 

Diego smirked. Thaea knew the bared teeth and gleam in his eyes. She used to see it all the time in the mirror.

 

“You have to admit, it has a certain flair.”

 

Thaea smiled. Diego didn’t back away. She whistled to no one, twirling the scalpel she kept on herself for situations like this. Threatening an academy hero probably was a dumb move but she was known for making idiotic decisions when it came to Allison and her welfare.

 

“Double edged platinum based, good cut.”

 

Thaea’s whistle died.

 

“Yeah, I carved it myself.”

 

Diego’s face lit up. He pulled out two of his own throwing knives.

 

“This one was my first attempt, the edges are rusty, see?”

 

Thaea took the star and held it to the light. Small bumps along the star made it more like a psychopaths arts and craft toy.

 

“This one was the first one I killed with, simple, light, easy to use.”

 

Sara swapped the knives. The other balanced perfectly on one finger.

 

“May I?”

 

Diego nodded.

 

Thaea placed the knife between her thumb and index finger, pulling back and releasing in one clean fluid motion. The star flew across the room into the eye of the target. Her favourite target. The photo of Reginald. The little fucker.

 

“Smooth clean throw, not many people can do the same without small injury, consider me impressed.”

 

Thaea turned to Diego.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Is there any other way to take it?”

 

Thaea laughed. Why Allison didn’t want the two of them to meet was beyond her, Diego was good.

 

Well, her version of good. 

 

Diego laughed and both turned to Allison's groan once more. 

 

 

_“For fuck sake there is two of them now.”_


End file.
